dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Man
Details *'Title:' 빅맨 / Big Maen *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, suspense, revenge *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Apr-28 to 2014-Jun-17 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Big Man OST Synopsis There is a world only for the rich and privileged. There, the laws and principles are different from a normal society. In this corrupted world, people needed a superman. This superman is not your typical superman. He does not fly or defeats evil spirits with superpower. Rather he is born as an orphan and has lived a life of being treated with contempt. He has no family or educational background. Although he seems like nothing much, he is relatable. Then, he meets a woman. She came to kill him but he falls in love with her. She brings out a real superhero in him. Then the miracles start to happen. A drama about a man named Kim Ji Hyuk (Kang Ji Hwan), living a third-rated life gets involved in plan to save Kang Dong Suk (Choi Daniel), a rich family's only son who needs a heart transplant. Kim Ji Hyuk gets a new life as the eldest son of the rich family but realizes later that it was all a plan and faces the irregularity of the world. In the process of changing his life, Kim Ji Hyuk meets So Mi Ra (Lee Da Hee), his destiny. She is Kang Dong Suk’s girlfriend and is well aware of that Ji Hyuk is adopted for Dong Suk’s heart transplant and even tries to kill him. Then, Mi Ra starts to open her mind to Ji Hyuk who is ignorant, but also considerate. Mi Ra who has only cared about Kang Dong Suk is looking at someone else. However, Dong Suk cannot give up Mi Ra for Ji Hyuk. Sources: KBS World, HanCinema User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Kang Ji Hwan as Kim Ji Hyuk **Lee Tae Woo as young Kim Ji Hyuk *Lee Da Hee as So Mi Ra **Choi Da In as young Mi Ra *Choi Daniel as Kang Dong Suk **Nam Da Reum as young Kang Dong Suk *Jung So Min as Kang Jin Ah (Dong Suk's younger sister) ;People around Kim Ji Hyuk *Song Ok Sook as Hong Dal Sook *Jang Tae Sung as Yang Dae Sup *Kwon Hae Hyo as Goo Duk Kyu *Kim Ji Hoon (김지훈) as Choi Yoo Jae *Lee Dae Yeon as Kim Han Doo *Jang Hang Sun as Jo Hwa Soo *Kim Dae Ryung (김대령) as Jo Bum Shik ;People around So Mi Ra *Yoon So Hee as So Hye Ra *Kim Mi Kyung as Ahn Bong Rim ;People around Kang Dong Suk *Uhm Hyo Sup as Kang Sung Wook *Cha Hwa Yun as Choi Yoon Jung *Han Sang Jin as Do Sang Ho ;Others *Lee Hae Woo as Moon Myung Ho *Na Seung Ho as Assistant Manager Lee *Choi Jung Hwa (최정화) as journalist *Jang Sung Bum ;Special appearance *Lee Sung Min as high-ranking government official *Park Won Sang as homicide detective *Song Jae Rim as Park Dong Pal *Oh Sang Jin as news anchor *Jung Myung Joon (정명준) as lawyer *Kim Min Jae as Prosecutor Yong *Lee Shi Hun as lawyer Park *Jung Dong Kyu as judge *Kim Seung Wook *Moon Jong Won *Kim Min Sang *Oh Dae Hwan *Lee Hyun Bin *Dean Dawson as Chairman Zaroque Production Credits *'Production Company:' Kim Jong Hak Production, KBS Media *'Chief Producer:' Jung Hae Ryong *'Producer:' Ji Byung Hyun, Park Woo Ram *'Director:' Ji Young Soo *'Screenwriter:' Choi Jin Won Episode Ratings See Big Man/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Lee Da Hee) External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Suspense Category:Revenge